


5 Times + That One Time

by nikuy



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Exhibitionism, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squick, Voyeurism, most prolly will be squicky for some, no plot. probably., this is like a srsly smut mcdirty porn made of pure filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Charles has always been the most adventurous person that he knows where sex is concerned - if he's heard of it then he's tried it. Then he meets Logan - who, having been around for a few centuries, has tried it ALL - and discovers that there are whole new horizons to be explored.</p><p>Basically, the two of them have lots of hot, kinky sex. Discuss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Now EDITED, for your reading pleasure.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times + That One Time

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2016) collection. 



At first, he couldn’t believe what he saw he had to double take. Through the slightly ajar door, he saw Charles sitting on the plush, pricey armchair in his study, legs spread and uncovered. His usually impeccably neat shirt bunched up to his heaving chest, pasty skin flushed red as he tried to control his breathing, but Logan was far too familiar with the way the brunet jerked and twitched. His posture and the furniture obscured Logan’s view, but nothing could mask the naked lust and arousal emanating from the shaking, flushing body. He could catch the low pants and moans Charles fought to keep, short and delicious.

 

Another time, another coincidence. (It was a bit harder for Logan to stop watching, though.) The third time, Logan began to read the pattern, sensed Charles’s presence and movements in the study, and then stayed for the show. He was transfixed on the way that body moved with pleasure as its sole drive; the person he thought was a saint drowning in whatever sinful fantasies that had him going.

 

The fifth time, Charles was sprawled on his own desk, pants pooling around his ankles, the hem of his violet sweater stuffed into his mouth. It had grown nearly habitual that Logan would watch without the telepath knowing. He liked watching Charles. The way he desperately rubbed his thick cock while the other hand pinching and pulling on his swollen nipples, cherry lips wet with spit as he held back the noises, nose flaring from panting too hard, and his usually brilliant blue eyes turning dark with lust as he looked down at how lewd his body reacted to the ministrations. Sometimes, he wondered what got the great mastermind into giving in to human’s baser need. The thought triggered something in him.

 

Unconsciously, Logan reached down to his crotch and rubbed the bulge there, already half-hard from watching alone. Usually, he’d just leave it, but somehow he found himself unable to resist this time. His eyes were trained on Charles, watching the man scraping his blunt nail on the tip of his cock with small whimpers. Logan pushed the front of his sweatpants down just enough to release his own hardening girth, breathing shallowly as he began to fondle himself, still focusing on the telepath. He then watched intensely as Charles released his sweater and began to lick two of his fingers before sucking them as if he was born to do so, cheeks hallowing, and spit dribbling down the digits. The telepath pulled one foot on top of the desk, letting his pants fell into a forgotten heap on the carpeted floor as he spread his legs further and revealed a jewelled plug resting snugly between his butt cheeks.

 

Logan nearly groaned at the sight—he had watched him pleasuring himself night after night, but it was the first time he managed to catch this view. He tightened his grip around his cock to keep himself from coming too soon as Charles slowly removed the plug, excruciatingly slow, enjoying every slide and stretch. Once he removed the toy, Logan could see the puffy pucker twitched at the loss, but Charles eased his wet fingers in right away, squirmed in discomfort until he suddenly began to tremble, toes curling. The older man bit back a moan as he began to move his hand again while devouring the sight of Charles Xavier masturbating with fingers moving in and out of his _own_ ass, tossing his head back even better than any boy Logan had spent his nights with. Charles did it without care, without any intention to impress, yet Logan still couldn’t break his gaze. Not until his body trembled as he came, _hard_ , to the sight of Charles spreading that pink pucker while thrusting his hips to thin air.

 

When he managed to control his breathing, he saw the sticky splatter on the wooden door before him and knew he’d done it. Not the worst thing he had ever done to those who trusted him, still nowhere less filthy. Charles was, however, too pure for the sort of lust Logan might garner for the young pacifist.

 

_Am I…?_

 

The older mutant nearly broke his neck (nothing he couldn’t fix) turning his head up to meet a pair of dark, azure eyes watching him from the desk. A sly smile was playing on the still moist lips, legs still spread wide with his member now hanging limp in-between, still dripping. There was not even a thread of shyness coming from Charles, though. If anything, he was even more confident than ever, and Logan could only stare.

 

 _Come in, Logan. I believe we have things to talk about, if you want to_ come inside _…_

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I meant to write a oneshot, but I have to fast (thus no smut writing for 23days) and I decided to write this in installments. Forgive me for this one, for I wrote it in such a hurry. It sux. Each chapter is meant to be filthy and short. Will get back to fix stuffs after Ramadan! (Sorry mom, sorry Lord.~~
> 
>  
> 
> EDITED! I'm working on the next one(s). More filth coming up. (Sorry mom, sorry Lord.)


End file.
